


Kuchinashi

by lawless



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A droplet interrupts a relaxing bath after a night of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuchinashi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 30_kisses challenge community. _**Theme:**_#11, gardenia
> 
> Thanks to Kageotogi/HawkClowd for the beta review. 

**_Rating: _**T for sexual references. This story deals with male lovers.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these characters and I don't make any money from them; Maki Murakami, Gentosha, TokyoPop and RightStuf do. I do, however, let the guys out to play.

  
They made love slowly, satisfying their longing and embracing each other until dawn, when the shorter one – the one with the shocking pink hair – made his way to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and bath gel while he took a quick shower. He then stretched out in the warm water and luxuriated in the muted scent of vanilla the bubbles exuded.

The taller man slipped into the room. After his own quick shower he settled down in the tub, moving his lover so he held him in his arms.

The pink-haired one snuggled closer, leaning back against the blond man's chest. The blond leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. The warmth of the bath soothed them into a light slumber. They stayed that way until the sun was at its zenith.

A drop of condensation produced by the humidity in the room formed on the leaf of the sprig of _kuchinashi _in the vase in the corner and slowly slid down until it dripped unnoticed into a miniature puddle on the shelf.

_  
Kuchinashi_ \- gardenia


End file.
